Apocolypse Now
by Delphine Aideen Black
Summary: Framed for murder, Harry is sent to Azkaban. Escaping from prison, Harry goes back in time to settle some old debts. Will the wizarding world be ready for a take no prisoner alive Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: Any word in bold will be spells from** **Imperator Atrum-Spells & Creatures**_

 _Thirty-six long years, stuck in this dismal prison cell. Having not seen the light in years, nor the sound of other people's voices. All I've seen, felt or sensed are the remaining Dementors. They play back the entire farce of a trial, show me where I went wrong in my choices of friends. It's a pity… My_ Friends _will soon find out what a son of a Marauder Potter, a son of Black and Lupin can and will do._

 _Who in their right mind would believe that I would have killed the Mundanes I live with? When I'd rather go my own way then have to deal with the magic-phobic mundanes. Sure I might of tortured them with magic, making them fear for their safety, but I would never have killed them._

 _I wonder if James would be proud of me? I am the first Potter ever to be betrayed and sent to prison innocent of all charges. I know Sirius and Remus would of never allowed me to be sent to prison. I truly hate the Unspeakables. Remy is dead at their hands and Siri had been dead for two years before hand._

 _I wonder what the sheep of the wizarding world would do when they realize I am anything but light? At the end of fourth year, I began to realize I was being played a fool. My friends, were anything but. They've been spying on me since second year on the orders of Dumbledore. They've been paid from the Potter Trust vault. Effectively I've been paying them. The people of the wizarding world are idiots. Placing their lives in the hand on an untrained teen in hopes he can defeat the darkest of dark lords since Salazar Slytherin._

 _The goblins are tricky little buggers, but they won't outright lie to you. Somehow many wizards have forgotten that the Goblins are Earth dwellers. Bloody right scared me when they tunneled into my dank prison. In that moment of truth, I realized what the wards of the Prison are. They use the magic of the cellmates to fuel the wards. But they instinctively know if the person within are guilty of the charges or not. If the person isn't guilty of what they are thrown in here for, the wards will not touch them. They also keep the dementors away, when needed._

 _These wards know me, they allow me to use magic, wandless magic. They've helped me keep my sanity, kept me fed by bringing me fresh food and clean water from the stores. They've brought me books, nothing like anything I've read. As of this moment I am the only true Elementalist. I am one of the few Necromancers living in England. I'm also one of very few wizards who have a magical animal as an Animagus. Well I should say three forms._

 _My first form is a Kitsune Fox. Which allows me better control over the elements. In the fox form, I am just a tad bit bigger then a small dog. When I am in the Kitsune demon aspect, I stand about five feet tall with six tails. Ears on the top of my head and claw-like nails._

 _My second form is a Basilisk. Which is truly impressive because the shed skin makes good covering during these cold nights. I also have two aspects of the snake. That is of the snake it'self with killing eyes. Plus the humanoid version of the snake, with the ability to turn on and off the killing eyes. Scales cover the most of my chest and stomach. The upper part of my body is human shaped while the lower half is snake formed._

 _My third and final form is a Midnight Phoenix. Which is truly Brill because I am able to pass these wards and go anywhere I want._ _In the Phoenix form, I have pitch black feathers with a streak of white on my forehead in the shape of my accursed scar. In the humanoid version, I have wings that are capable of sustaining flight, feathers on my head instead of hair. In both forms I am capable to creating blasts of flames and lightning._

 _I learned of the lies, the manipulations and trickery that my friends had done. Too bad for them that the Goblin nation is a nation unto it's self. Lucky for me or my vaults would have been wiped out clean by the Weasley family. Well except for Bill, Charlie and the twins, they are and always had been on my side._

 _I wonder if they would follow me to the deepest pits of hell? Bill always told me that the Weasley family owed me a debt none of them would ever consider betraying. Well the exception proved to be the Non -Weasley's of that family. Arthur would be rolling in his grave to find out what four of his family have done._

 _Tonight I will do the impossible. Magic can not be worked with Azkaban, even with all the dampeners, or if the wards like you enough to allow you to use magic. Unless you don't care of the price to be paid when overwhelming the wards. It's death or being a squib. I'd rather be a squib and free then stuck in this hellhole any longer._

 _Would you believe that the goblins have rituals? Rituals to boost your magic, your life span or even to go back into time? For a price they taught me these rituals, which border on dark. But I will pay the price in my freedom._

 _Magic is magic and those who are to weak to use it. I will forgo the spiel that the headmaster had used at my farce of a trial. I am my own person now and the fools who thought they were my friends will soon find out who's the apex predator._

 _Are you afraid of the dark?_

The explosion that rocked the Island prison of Azkaban could be seen for miles away. Upon closer inspection of the prison, the lower cells which housed the more dangerous of criminals was gone. All thirty some prisoners had been buried under nine tons of rubble. Which in many minds was a good thing, for they would not need to feed the dangerous wizards and witches.

Cleaning up the aftermath, the Aurors came to a chilling realization. Prisoner X-13 was gone. His body wasn't under the rubble, nor there was any readings of him being on the island. Head Auror Ronald Weasley froze at the press of a wand to the back of his neck. Cool, a press of stone against his neck. Effectively freezing him in place. For wizards who used stone wands were impossibly dangerous and a ticking time bomb. Stone wands users are extremely powerful to allow their magic to flow through an object that is magical-resistant. As he swallowed, allowing his wand to fall from his fingers.

"Drop it Thomas, or I will blow your friend's brains out." Hearing the familiar, yet chilly tones of the one wizard who he had thought been on the light. The wizard who he knew his sister still craved and desired. Even though he had been in this dank island fortress for so many years. In Ginny's mind because Harry had saved her in the chambers, that made him her own.

"Prisoner X-13," He said hearing Dean swear and drop his wand. It jumped from the ground. Ron felt a second wand press to his head. Feeling the rancid breath of the prisoner on the back of his neck. The wands pressed harder into the base of his skull.

"How fast you dropped our friendship Weasel. Believe me my vaults are not ripe for the taking."

Turning to eye the gaunt, wild-haired and sane looking man. A feral smile cross his face as Prisoner X-13 pointed both wands skywards. Hissing escaped him. Ron noted with a wide-eyed horror, the pentagram that they stood it. The place reeked on magic, of old and wild magic. Potter glanced up with a feral grin before starting the incantation. While his Latin is rusty, Ron got a few words out of it. His magic was the sacrifice for the portal.

Turning his head towards Dean, Ron gave one brief nod. Causing his partner to reach up and grip the phoenix pendant on his collar. It is an emergency port-key. Potter glanced up, green eyes glowing.

"Run little sheep, because Death is a hunting."

Dean disappeared in a swirl of lights. Turning his attention back to Potter, Ron saw the man he once called his friend. The tattered remains of his prison robe hung around the gaunt frame. He didn't look any worse then the remains they had unburied. It looked like someone had been feeding him in order to stave off the worst of the malnutrition.

Green eyes glanced skyward, drawing something from the tattered remains. Ron saw a curious length of metal. Pressing the four inch piece of metal to the pentagram, Potter hissed out "Ölüm sihirli, aramak esaret."

With a resounding boom which is louder then the blast that had taken down the prison, the pair of wizards in the pentagram disappeared in a burst of flames and light. When it died down, only the charred remains of what remained of Ronald Bilius Weasley.

The other wizard, he was gone. Gone from this world. A world that screamed from the loss of most of the power. In a year, the world had died. Nothing survived the nuclear winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments later ten year almost eleven year old Harry James Potter shot up on the filthy and thin mattress in the cupboard under the stairs. Hearing soft clattering, his hand sought out in the darkness. Finding the metal wand, plus his old Holly and Phoenix. Which hummed happily in his hand, happy to be back with its true master and not the false one that had claimed his wand in spoils of the war. His grip closed around the six inch obsidian stone wand. That wand he spent nine years crafting in Azkaban. It had only one master and would only react to the one master who made it and wielded it.

Leaning against the wall of the cupboard, he gripped the three wands in his hands tightly, almost fearing if he allowed them out of his grip, he would wake back up in Azkaban.

As he turned the light on, noting on the ceiling of his 'room' had the same pentagram that he had used to send himself backwards in time. The grin that crossed the face of the tiny ten year old was terrifying in it's feral intensity. It worked, he had done the impossible. Sending his adult mind, core and magic back into his younger self. Getting to his feet, he pressed the obsidian wand to the locked door. Before vanishing the offending piece of wood.

He had plans to enact, Horcruxes to hunt and destroy. He would be no puppet on a string, tonight Riddle would die. Apparting noiselessly, he appeared at the shack in which housed the ring. Tearing down the wards with ease, he strode into the shack. Before finding the hole where the ring is at. Tossing a killing curse at the offending object, smirking as the soul screamed as it died.

Tucking the ring into the pocket of his baggy jeans. Apparting to Hogwarts, bypassing the wards and appearing in the room of requirement. Finding the diadem, he threw another killing curse, tucking the diadem into his pocket. He then apparated into the chambers. Releasing the Basilisk from it's binding. Maybe this way it would be gone when he arrived.

Feeling magic, he popped in a room in which held the mirror. Shrinking said object, he tucked it in a pocket. Apparting to Malfoy Manor, bypassing wards, to appear in the room. Finding the journal, he destroyed the horcrux. Appearing in Gringotts, in Bella's vault. The smile on the wizard's face was dangerous. Laying down suppression wards, which would keep Bella and anyone of her line out. He dismantled to Gemino curse on the chalice. Casting the killing curse, apparating out of the vault. Another day he would come back and get his vaults back under his control.

Now onto Nagini. He located her in a forest in Albania. Along with the wraith Riddle and the useless Quirrel. Killing Quirrel before Riddle could take control, then killed Nagini. Smiling fiercely as the shade was dragged screaming into Hell. That took care of that problem.

Apparating back to the Dursley's. Remaking the door before he decided to finish his tasks. Apparating back to Gringotts, getting all his vaults back under his control. The key-chain which held over a dozen or more keys. Which jangled merrily in his pocket. The Black vault in which he stood in, had mountains of books. Finding a library trunk, he began whittling away at the mountain of books, storing them away. In the Emrys' vault he found more books. He grinned, this would be a start of a new start. He knew he had a couple of months before his letter arrived.

Clearing all the vaults of their books, including the founder's vaults. This time around he would be at the top of the classes, not Granger. Shrinking the library trunk, tucking it into a pocket. Before apparating away. Reappearing back at the Dursley's house, he went back into his cupboard

Casting a lumos, he sneered at the state his room is in. Casting an enlarging charm on the cramped quarters. Soon it looked like he is in a master bedroom suited for a King. The bed, a massive thing which would hold ten people comfortably.

The dresser, which now held clothes that he conjured and made permanent. Plus a walk-in closet which held traditional wizarding wear. A trunk, which he would consider his greatest achievement. Right after his stone wand. That was his proudest achievement even in prison. He had spent months chiseling out stone from the wall in a rough shape of a wand. Then spent more months channeling his magic through the stone, focusing on his magic to imbue the stone with magical properties.

As he stood up, moving towards the massive trunk. It stood about four feet high, with the lid closed. Three feet across and four feet deep. It is a masterpiece made of wood, stone and metal. The wood a deep rich reddish tone, the hinges made out of pure gold, the foot-stand out of marble. Emblazoned across the lid in golden overlay is the Potter, Peverell, Black and Gryffindor crests.

Looking like a normal Hogwarts standard issued student trunk. But within the trunk is nine levels. The first is the standard size of a Hogwarts trunk, which would hold his everyday things from parchment and quills.

The second is a walk-in study/library compartment. That would hold all the books he would be buying. Plus any other books he would find in the Normal world. Before his immurement, he had been reading the Lord of the Rings Trilogy and had been getting ready to read the Hobbit series and the Simillarion.

The third is a walk-in changing room/wardrobe. His clothes would go in there, plus all his footwear. He wouldn't even consider using money to buy the clothes when he could use his magic to conjure up clothes that would last him an entire lifetime.

The fourth is a training room. Which would let no one know of his use of magic. He wasn't planning on being the boy he had been in his previous lifetime. This time around he knew he would be the top of his classes and would definitely outshine the know-it-all Granger.

If things went according to his previous time-line, he hoped that it did, the troll would kill her. His smile, feral and terrifying.

The fifth is a fully loaded penthouse apartment. With a full kitchen, bathroom, study, bedroom and living room. It made the Dursley house pale in comparison. It is based off of the Potter Manor, which he had spent five years in trying to escape the wizarding world

The sixth is the command center, where he could keep an eye on all his enemies. And his friends, well his new friends. This time around when he saw the waste of space Weasley, he would send him packing. And when he saw that bushy-haired beaver teeth Granger, he would make most 7th year Slytherins pale in comparison. Malfoy may become a better acquaintance then enemy.

The seventh is a storage center for things that would take up space in his room. He would fill this too the brim with all the money, precious gems and metals he can conjure and make permanent. When he did get to Gringotts, he would empty his vaults out. He knew that the goblins wouldn't object because he would be giving them a new fortune to tend to. The Mort Peverell vault who be their biggest client and he would eventually adopt the name when he finally leaves Hogwarts.

The eight level is an outdoor terrain suitable for his exercises and outdoor training. For when it is raining, or snowing. Or if he just wanted to be alone, away from the toadying sycophants of the wizarding world. Or his foolish classmates who would not doubt try to befriend the boy-who-lived.

The ninth is the holding cells he would use for people who dared to cross him. Like captured Death Eaters and the Order of the flaming Turkey's as well. He would not differentiate from them. To him, they would not find him a eager to please puppet, but a wizard who would use his incredible wealth of knowledge against them


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing a loud rap on the cupboard door then a shrill voice barked out "up freak!" Green eyes narrowed dangerously. No longer would he take any crap from those Mundane who dare browbeat him, Heir to the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble house of Peverell.

Changing out of the clothes that drowned him. Into a pair of well-fitting denim jeans, a silk dress shirt and super soft leather boots. Forcing his metamorphmagus skills into use, growing out his hair from the birds nest it is.

It fell about his shoulders in loose waves, adding blood-red highlights. Blending the features of Lily into his face. Now he would not be a clone of James Potter. No he would be the best of both his parents. Noting that his eyesight, while still poor could be fixed by a potions regiment. Luckily he had the potion ingredients that were needed for the potion and a safe place to brew said potion. So before Hogwarts came, he wouldn't be wearing any glasses at all.

His magic didn't care about the laws, if he could think he could do something, then he did it. Such as creating food, any type of metal and gems. They would be true objects. He had a plan for his wealth in the Mundane world. He would invest in various stocks, hopefully becoming a billionaire.

Walking out of the cupboard, Harry glanced around the simple and boring living room of those disgusting Mundane. Hearing heavy footsteps, bright green eyes peered upwards. A smile unlike a sneer crossed his face as his massive cousin leaped on the stairs, exactly where his room is at.

In times before, dust, cobwebs and spiders would of fallen down on him from the brutal assault under the heavy lard of Dudley. Now his room is void of dust, cobwebs and spiders. He had sent them to Marge Dursley's bedroom. Smirking slightly because he hated her almost as much as he hated these Mundane who he was doomed to live with.

Drawing the dark wand from the holster about his wrist, Harry aimed it towards the fat muggle. Murmuring " **Yakanas**." Hearing Dudley cry out, Harry smirked at the pained sound. To Dudley, it felt like all his bones were being broken. When he did release the curse, the pain would linger for a while after, but he would be whole and somewhat healthy.

Hearing Petunia come running to investigate the cries of her son, Harry saw her draw up short. At the sight of him holding his wand level at her. He had drawn the metal wand, that one is in complete merge with his core, while the stone wand would only accept dark magic through it. His Holly would be used for light and neutral magic.

Petunia stared down in disbelief at the sight before her. Her sister's nephew is standing near the cupboard door, dressed in fitted jeans, a shirt that appeared to be silk, leather loafers. The outfit is loads better then anything they had worn. The jeans were designer jeans that looked to cost a pretty penny. The shirt, she would kill to just be able to afford a dress in silk.

What caught her attention is the metal wand aimed at her, while a piece of stone shaped into a wand is aimed at Dudley, who was screaming under the curse. Tears streaming down his face as he bawled from the pain.

Green eyes glowing with cold fire, a tiny smirk splayed across his lips. So reminiscent of his despicable father. Noting the second wand strapped to his wrist, eleven and half inches long, wooden. The metal wand, she realized with horror had no trace upon it, nor did the stone wand. And plus with the wards that blocked people from finding the brat would hide any magic he cast.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked, reaching out to snatch the wand away. But a streak of light shot out and it felt like her nerves were on fire, pain surged through her like a freight train, buckling her knees and dropping her to the floor midst blinding pain. Almost immediately she began screaming. He used the stone wand to cast a silencing spell. The word he spoke held no emotion "Crucio!"

The freak stared down at her expressionlessly, his gaze held nothing in them as he held her under the curse. The cold fire in those abnormal green eyes held a world of secrets and hidden pain. For them if they dared to lay a hand on him.

"I do believe we need to have a long talk Petunia. Do call your husband in and we will set some rights and make things run more smoothly." Releasing her from the curse, tucking the wands in the holster about his other wrist and about his ankle.

Petunia eyed the freak warily, noting how he strode past her. As if he is lord of the house. Waking Vernon, Petunia hastily explained what happened. And hoped that Vernon wouldn't go off the deep end. Things would end badly for her husband that is.

Sitting at the kitchen table in the chair that normally held Vernon's bulk, a plate of food before him. Plus a cup of milk and orange juice beside the plate. Taking a bite of the sausage, Harry eyed his cousin over the top of the cup. Dudley ignoring him, while scarfing down food.

When he cleaned his plate and attempted to reach for his, like he normally did. But Harry pointed his wand at Dudley and said "try it Duddy-kins, and I will skin you alive. And your skin will adorn the mantle."

Dudley jerked his hand back in shock, never had the freak ever spoken like that. He was a bit afraid of the freak now. Finishing his food, just as Vernon burst into the kitchen. The heavy man skidded to a stop in shock upon seeing the freak sitting in his chair, plate cleaned and two empty cups before him. The freak glanced up, and in those moments, Vernon saw death staring back at him. The hatred in those green eyes seemed to chill his soul.

Those cold green eyes, burning bright with power. The magic within this pre-teenager was much more stronger, colder and brighter then the old freak that had dropped the boy off.

The boy would not accept the way of things to go back to the way they had been. And if Petunia was right about him having three wands, well then they were screwed. Better not aggravate the boy any more then they needed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I want to make a few things clear for you three.

"One. I am not your slave anymore. You want something done, do it yourself.

"Two. If you even attempt to hurt me, well I only need Petunia alive for the blood-wards to work. You two are just causalities if you try something stupid.

"Three. I know I'm a wizard and I will go to Hogwarts when I get my letter. You can't stop me and if you even try. As I said I only need Petunia.

"Four. Dudley, tell your friends to leave me alone or I will personally destroy your entire life.

"Five. Vernon, no more chores. You want them done, get off your fat lazy ass and do it yourself. Or even send your useless son to do it.

"Sixth. Petunia, the cooking, I am not your slave anymore. Make food for you and your fat pathetic slobs of a husband and son. I will only make food for myself now.

"Seventh. I want Dudley's second bedroom. Or I will go to the authorities. I have pictures, films of what you three despicable Mundane have done to me.

"Eighth. I will be able to leave the house when I want. You may try and lock the door to keep me out, but I know Magic. I can enter this house whenever I want."

Getting to his feet, Harry strode past and said "Better get to cleaning out that room. I'm going shopping for books and I want that room empty of everything. I will make the furniture from magic."

Walking out the door, Harry walked into the garage. Staring at the bike that Dudley never used, Harry made another copy. Instead of being red, it is black and silver. Pedaling off, Harry discretely cast a spell to ensure that no one knew that he had left the area. The wards stuck to the rock that he embedded with his magical marker. No need for the manipulative old headmaster to find out he broke free of his grip even before he met the old man.

Before he decided to enter the first bookstore, he added an glamour to make him look older then he is. Because he is going to be buying books that no eleven year old would even read. His glamored form is of a nineteen year old teen. Spending over nearly ten thousand pounds on books. At the next three, spending almost as much. He had decided that he would not lax on his Mundane education while at Hogwarts.

He would keep up on his Mundane education and go to college and start making his way through the Mundane world.

All his books shrunken and weightless in his bag. The next place he stopped is at the market to buy food for his apartment, food that is much more healthier then the food Petunia buys. Shrinking and preserving the food as he headed for the jewelry store. Buying a watch which would work in Hogwarts because it's wind-up.

He also bought a few simple rings and choker necklaces. He would put enchantments on them. One would aide him in protecting his mind until he could get his shields back to what they had been on before his incarceration. Buying loads of notebooks and fountain pens, because he would be using them for his notes instead of having loads of loose parchment paper in his trunk and bag. Folders to separate his class assignments. Loaded down with colored pencils, drawing pads and a deluxe painters set. In his former life-time he had a house-elf that had brought him a painting set and he realized he could draw and paint.

Now done with his shopping, Harry decided to head back. Pedaling along, grateful for the weightless charm and rune set on his bag. Otherwise the bag would have been extremely heavy. Pedaling past the runed rock, he scooped it up and tucked it into his pocket.

By the time he reached Privet Drive # 4, he noted he had been gone for a couple of hours. In the garage, he hopped off his bike and shrunk it. Placing the tiny bike into his pocket, he walked in. Noting that only Petunia is here. Vernon no doubt at work and Dudley out causing trouble. Heading up for the bedroom, he glanced around. The room is extremely bare.

Closing the door, he warded it with a locking spell. After conjuring a handful of pebbles, he began to transfigure them into furniture. Better then what had been in here. One pebble became a massive bed, situated comfortable in a corner, covered in satin sheets and a super soft comforter. Another became a dresser, a massive thing that had ten drawers and smaller drawers. Another a desk, another an office chair.

A different one became a bookcase, while another became a comfortable love-seat. His room done, he set out to changing the wall color. From the off-white wallpaper to Slytherin green. The off-yellow carpet turned to wood paneling. Humor dancing in his eyes, he affixed a wizarding space off on the wall to become a bathroom. Much better then the one the others would use.

Featuring a toilet, a walk-in shower and bathtub with many knobs. A floor-length and wall-length mirror gleamed in the lighting. Conjuring up fluffy towels and washcloths. Leaving the bathroom, he glanced up at the time. Unwarding the door, he began digging out his books. Placing them in order on the bookcase for now. When he left, he was going to remove all the things from the room. They would not be able to use his stuff for their own gain.

All his food went into the apartment in his trunk. That he left out at the end of his bed. Warded against forcible entry. Sitting down at his desk, drawing a notebook out and a fountain pen. He began warding the notebook from being read. The runes he is drawing on the cover would keep prying eyes from reading cough—Granger—cough.

He did that to all his notebooks. His notes would be his own. He wouldn't let anyone copy off of him. He knew this time around, he wouldn't let his grades suffer because he wasn't planning on being friends with the beaver or Blood traitor.

Petunia glanced up at the cackle of laughter coming from the upstairs bedroom. Wondering what was going on it his head, she decided to see what he was up to. Heading up the steps, she shivered briefly. Reaching the smallest bedroom, she peered in. Eyes widening and mouth dropping open at what she saw. The smallest bedroom now looked the size of the living room.

Gone was the off-white wallpapered wall, and off-yellow carpet. Handsome rich wood paneling on the floor and a deep green paint on the walls. Her gaze fell on the ten year old bouncing on the massive bed, hair whipping his face as he gave another happy cackle. Green eyes shot towards her and a smirk crossed his face.

"Like what I've done to the room Petunia?" He landed lightly, brushing his hair out of his face. Green eyes beamed behind his glasses. Her gaze fell on the deep rich walnut dresser, stuffed to the gills with clothing. A matching bookcase full of books. The desk held a tower of notebooks and a fountain pen laid on top of the pile. An art set was placed off in a corner, while folders empty sat waiting.

The love-seat of a rich leather sat cozily near the bookcase, a throw was set over the back while a pillow sat there. The reading lamp, not plugged in, but was turned on. Her gaze fell on a doorway where there wasn't a doorway before. From her limited view, she saw a fully equipped bathroom.

"How?" She asked softly, noting a trunk sitting at the end of the bed, top thrown open to reveal a walk-in study crammed full of books. Magic books she was sure that hadn't been here before.

"Magic my dear. I'm not just a little boy anymore. I am a wizard. And before you even rejoice that I am leaving in two months. I will take down the enchantments I have on the room. Turn all this back into what it had been. When I come back, I will return it to what I deem fit."

He shooed her out, shut the door in her face. Hearing the door lock shut. Petunia knew Vernon would not like the fact that the boy had used magic.


End file.
